And I Never Told Her That I Loved Her
by Scarlet Pikachu
Summary: Monster Rancher 4 oneshot. A Ripper, abused and mentally unstable recites his reasons for doing what he's done. Warning death, abuse, violence, and suicide. And in the end, will suicide truely take him to the other side? Find out!


I can't help but renember how I was mistreated. How my life shattered and splintered under the cruel strain of watching and waiting. Had it not been for these damn shackles and those damn taesers my owner would have been dead long before now; he caused more sufferage than any sane mortal soul could ever take.

But then again I lost my sanity long ago, when Ermine died. Ermine was a Folks: a Ripper/Hare hybrid. I loved Ermine, even though I never did get to tell her. Why, you might ask? Because Ermine was 'distracting' me. That and the fact I'd begun refusing to kill other monsters whenever I fought. I still remember it as clear as day...

_"Ripp! Help me please, please Ripp! Help me!" Ermine shouted, as my abusive owner lashed his whip across her golden-brown-furred back repeatedly until she could no longer scream or struggle in the shackles that forced her to hang by her paws._

_As soon as the whipcracks died down I watched suspiciously as my owner unchained her and began to speak. "Stupid wench, I'll give you one chance to live. Walk or run, but either way don't look back. And don't ever return." Ermine shook her head viciously. But when my owner snapped his fingers and a unchained Tiger lunged forward, knocking the Folks to the ground, claws scratching her chest, Ermine screamed and kicked the Tiger off from her thinly framed body, turning and running away as fast as she could._

_I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes as I watched with burning eyes._

_My owner had never let his monsters leave alive..._

_And that time was no different._

_I saw everything in slow motion then. I saw every detail as my despicable owner unchained a second one of his monsters, the Nightsickle. I struggled wildly at my bonds, hoping against all odds a link or two would snap and I'd be able to run out there, fending off blows and taking the hits meant for her._

_But alas one learns when they're raised like I was, that hope is like a smouldering fire, unlikely to truely be worth a damn._

_I saw Ermine pause, hesitate. 'Please don't look back.' I mentally pleaded, but when her eyes locked with my own I could only hope it would be over quickly._

_Like I said, you can hope until you turn blue in the face, but it isn't going to make a lick of a difference in the end._

_The Nightsickle, being part Ripper, was just a blur slamming into Ermine's back as it quickly covered the mile or two between it and the female, gouging her in the spine. The Tiger came next. Two fleet footed beasts after one innocent lass. Life sucks bad._

_Considering my owner incouraged killing by starving his monsters including myself, the two quickly tore chunks of bloody flesh off of the still alive Folks. They were hungry enough to eat one of their own kindred._

_I tried to turn my head away, tried to ignore the wimpers and yelps. Tried to drown out the crunching of bones breaking, the wet snapping of muscle and tissue as it was being yanked off of the broken bones, and worst of all, I focused on not hearing my soul shatter, nor feeling my sanity slip through my hands, never to be found again._

Needless to say, I killed those two beast as well, not slowly or painfully though, oh no, that would be 'cruel' which I refuse to be towards fellow monsters. But my owner was a different story, I hurt him until his body could take no more and his eyes rolled back into his head. "Hell will be waiting with open arms for you." I said, a malicious smirk as I tossed his mangled corpse atop the two monsters's corpses, may the buzzards pick them clean.

I then ran, ran until I reached the spot where Ermine had fallen and been murdered. I leaned against a tree, my eyes dark as I contemplated life now. I was free to o whatever I wanted to do.

_Whatever_ I wanted...

I had only one desire, to see my lithe tawny pelted love and to tell her what I never got to tell her before.

I glance down, my razor sharp arm blades glint in the sunlight.

I now knew what to do to get where I want to get. I have little sense of pride, who could when you've been held captive by a psychotic control freak? So surely suicide isn't going to be considered lowering myself to a fool's level.

I hold out my arms, wrist up, placing them together and evening the two sickles into one.

I then plunge it into my chest in one smooth, swift, well-timed thrust, feeling it hit and peirce my heart before everything fades away to gray...

**"Ripp? Hey Ripp? Don't make me kick you... Ripp!" Ouch, I groan and open my eyes. "Er-Ermine?!" I exclaim, having no idea that what I'd done would really work or not. I sat up, stretching. My black-eyed beauty watching me with a hint of joy flickering across her face.**

**"Of course silly! Don't you know me when you see me?" She asked teasingly. "Ermine, I want you to know something. Something I couldn't even say until it was too late," I whisper, wrapping my arms around her, sickles pointed outward.**

**"I love you."**

**The Folk's oversized ears perk up and she too returns my embrace. "I-I love you too Ripp, you old Ripper you."**

**I grin, "So this is heaven," I say in more of a statement than a question, Ermine nods, "mind showing me around?"**

**

* * *

**

I just had to write about Monster Rancher 4. It is soo awsome! But not everything is always peachy keen(as shown in this fic) in Monster Rancher.

Be kind, unwind, and...

**Reveiw!**

**Viva la feedback!**


End file.
